Who Says
by SoutherCharmer-13
Summary: Bellas' Life takes a turn when she was yound because her mothere was in an accident, so what happened after the incident? Bella is BF's with Edward, will their love unravel or will it even show? Find out and read for yourself... Please R&R :D


**Hello my little Southern Bells and Gentelmen... I come bering a new story… (:**

**Hope you like it and please review.. means a lot to what you think about it..**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_**Prologue**_

**~*Who Says*~**

**Written By: **_**LilyCullenSalvatore96**_

**Full Summary:**

**Bella's mom is in a terrible accident and has to move back to Forks, Washington with her Dad Charlie. She will experience true love there and friendship but it doesn't last long due to school choices and more. What happen when Bella marries and all thing go down hill from there? Will she make it through and be with her true love? Or can she even bear that with what she did to him when she left? Find out in this twisting tale of Friendship, Discovery, Cruelty, and most of all Love. AH.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"…_**happy is the **__**heart that still feels pain**__**  
><strong>__**darkness drains and light will come again**__**  
>swing open up your chest and let it in<br>just let the love, love, love begin **_

_**everybody, **__**everybody wants to love**__**  
>everybody, <strong>__**everybody wants to be loved**__**  
>oh-oh-oh<br>oh-oh-oh(x2) **_

_**oh **__**everybody knows the love  
>everybody holds the love<br>**__**everybody folds for love **_

_**oh **__**everybody feels the love  
>everybody steals the love<strong>__**  
><strong>__**everybody HEALS with love**__**..."**_

**Everybody – Ingrid Michaelson**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"**Bye Dad, I'm going to school!" I yelled to my Dad Charlie. I have been living with him ever since I was 10 years old, I am now 16. When I was 10 my mom had passed away. **

_**Flashback:**__** My mom Rene was on her way home from a dinner date with my, well, it complicated to know what he is to me now. His name is Phil and he and my mom had been married 2 years at that time. They were celebrating there anniversary, I didn't want to go so they left me at home which was fine by me. They said that they were going to be home by 11:30 at the latest and it was now 11:59. I stood up until 12:24 because I feel asleep, but was awakened by a knock on the front door. I got up from the couch and answered the door to see two police officers.**_

"…_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life…"<em>

_(How to save a Life – The Fray)_

"_**Hello, Is your name Isabella Marie Swan Little Miss?" Asked the tall lean blond guy as he squatted down to my size to make eye contact.**_

"_**Um, y-yes?" I came more like a question than an answer.**_

"_**Well Miss Isabella, is it okay if I call you Bella?" I nodded my head yes. "Well, Miss Bella I'm very sorry to say this to you at such a young age but, your mother and step-father were in a car accident." I let his words process in my mind while they just stood there waiting for my reaction.**_

_**I looked up to the tall lean Blond and the tall lanky Burnet. "She didn't make it did she?" The both looked at each other and the blond one nodded with sympathy in his eyes. "But HE did didn't he?" This time the brown haired one answered.**_

"_**Yes he made it out with serious injuries but they think he will make it." He said looking at me.**_

_**I broke down right there. "H-how come he- he gets to live- a-and make it through b-but not my mom?" I said between hysterical cries. "All the b-bad thing h-happen to me a-all the time!" I yelled now sitting on the porch and seen the two police cars that belonged to them shine there police light and seen some people out of their house to see what was happening. "All the g-good things NEVER l-last long with m-me!" The blond one came to me and picked me up. I just curled into him and cried my eyes out, he put me in the front seat of his car and buckled me up and began driving. I looked out the window to see we were arriving at the hospital. "W-why are we here?" I said sniffling. **_

"_**Don't you want to see your step father?" He asked with a raised eye brow.**_

"_**N-no, I want nothing to do with him right now." I said my eyes watering up again.**_

"_**You'll have to see him sooner or later." He said to me.**_

"_**Well I choose later." I said stubbornly.**_

"_**Come on, I'm sure he will be very relieved to see you."**_

"_**What don't you get of I don't w-want to see him! He was the one d-driving the c-car and made a-all this happen! I was happy when we lived in with m-my REAL Dad! I wanna go home!" I then went into hysterical tears again. He leaned over to me and tried to sooth me.**_

"_**Hey, shh shhh… It's all gonna work out in the end, you'll see, it has to."**_

"_**I wanna go home." I said.**_

"_**Okay, but first we have to make some phone calls."**_

"_**O-Okay." The rest of that month went by in a blur. I only really remember going to my moms funeral and moving back with my Dad.**_

"…_Life isn't always what it seem to be  
>Words can't express what you mean to me<br>Even though you're gone, we still a team  
>Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream<br>In the future, can't wait to see  
>If you open up the gates for me<br>Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend  
>Try to black it out, but it plays again<br>When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
>Can't imagine all the pain I feel<br>Give anything to hear half your breath  
>I know you still living your life, after death<em>

_Every step I take, every move I make  
>Every single day, every time I pray<br>I'll be missing you  
>Thinkin of the days, when you went away<br>What a life to take, what a bond to break  
>I'll be missing you…"<em>

_(I'll be Missing you – Puff Daddy)_

"…**Isabella!" I heard my dad yell his hands waving in front of my face.**

"**Oh, Huh. Yeah Dad?" I said to him.**

"**You just went blank there for a moment." He said.**

"**Oh, I was just… **_**thinking**_**." I said to him, understanding in his eyes.**

"**Well I'm gonna go.." I said walking to the door grabbing my coat.**

"**Okay Bells, Drive safe."**

"**Okay I said shutting the door behind me. I got to school within 6 minutes and still plenty of time to spare, I am wearing some jeans from Aeropostale, a blue and white striped scarf from H&M, a bustier from Luca Couture, a Crème jacket from Buffalo David and a pair of flats from Bamboo. Thanks to Alice, I must come to school in style and know what I'm wearing, she will literary test me on what I am wearing, I drew the line at make-up though.**

**As I slipped out of my truck some one said; "Hey Bella!" a deep male voice said from behind me. "Wow, you look great."**

"**Oh hey Edward. Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I commented back. "Where is the Fashionista Pixie sister of yours?" I asked.**

"**Shes not here yet. She want to be, and I quote "Fashionably Late" unquote." I giggled at that.**

"**Yep, that sounds like her." I smiled at that.**

"**So," **

"**Um,"**

"**There's something I've been wanting to tell you, The Dance is coming soon an-"**

"**Bella!" A high pitched voice yelled.**

**I twirled around and saw the Pixie Running to me. "Hey Alice!" Edward just gave her a annoyed look.**

"**Oh, you'll live!" she said to him.**

"**So, Shoe?"**

" '**Bamboo',"**

"**Shirt?"**

" '**Luca Couture' a bustier,"**

"**Jeans?"**

"**Aeropostale,"**

"**And Last Jacket!"**

" **Um, Buffalo David! Booyah! In yah face!"**

"**I have trained you well young pupil." She said bowing down to me in a Chinese way.**

"**Wow." Edward said plainly. Just then the school bell rang signaling school was starting.**

"**Shall we?" Edward asked smiling and extending his elbow.**

"**We shall." I said smiling at him stifling a giggle.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Well sorry I cut it short but that's just the begging, something just to start you off with.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, I don't own Puff Daddy's I'll be missing You, Ingrid Michaelson's Everybody, and The Frays How to save a Life. Most of all I DON'Y own 'Twilight' even though I wish I did.**

**Please comment/review and tell me what you think and if I should resume my story Please! Love y'all!**


End file.
